Unspeakable
by ttixz bebe
Summary: Seperti kita yang pada suatu saat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi tak pernah bisa diutarakan. Tidakkah kalian pernah berfikir bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tak sepenuhnya bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata?/SasuNaru/No Like? No Read!


Seperti kita yang pada suatu saat ingin mengutarakan sesuatu tapi tak pernah bisa diutarakan. Tidakkah kalian pernah berfikir bahwa ada beberapa hal yang tak sepenuhnya bisa diutarakan dengan kata-kata?

.

My fic to you all who like SasuNaru.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.

.

My playlist : Every Little Thing - Unspeakable, Saw Loser - You're Beautiful (punk version), Tegan and Sara - My Number.

.

_Sweden, unknown year._

Sasuke terus melumat bibir Naruto penuh nafsu, tak dipedulikannya lagi kebutuhan oksigen yang diperlukan oleh mereka berdua. Sementara bibirnya bergerak liar untuk meneguk semua rasa dari sang kekasih hati, tangan seputih kapasnya mulai menjalari seluruh lekuk dari tubuh kekasihnya.

Naruto yang sudah mulai bernafsu membalas ciuman Sasuke dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Sasuke, seakan tak ingin kekasihnya meninggalkan dirinya dan bibirnya sedikitpun.

"_Ngh... mmm..._" erangan Naruto semakin liar saat jari-jari dingin Sasuke menekan dan memelintir sebuah tonjolan di bagian dada Naruto yang masih dilapisi oleh kaos oranye yang sempit dan tipis. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai dalam ciumannya saat melihat balasan dari Naruto.

Setelah puas menikmati seluruh rasa dalam mulut Naruto, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto yang mulai membengkak akibat ulah liarnya. Naruto menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Sasuke dan mulai mengerang lagi ketika menyadari tangan Sasuke mulai meraba-raba tubuhnya. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk melihat leher jenjang Naruto yang masih ada beberapa bekas _kissmark_ darinya yang sama sekali belum hilang dari kulit kecoklatan Naruto. Sementara jari-jarinya meraba tubuh Naruto, lidahnya mulai menjilati kulit leher Naruto dan mengecupnya. Lalu dengan kasar, Sasuke mulai menggigit keras kulit Naruto dan menghisap seluruh darah yang mengalir dari bekas gigitannya dan membuat sebuah _kissmark_ yang baru. Naruto hanya meleguh menahan sakit dan nikmat yang menghampiri tubuhnya, dapat dirasakannya ada yang mulai menegang di balik celana dalam yang sedang dikenakannya.

Sasuke terus menjilat, mengecup, menggigit dan menghisap seluruh permukaan kulit yang ada di leher Naruto, setiap darah yang mengalir dari kulit Naruto maupun setiap leguhan dari bibir Naruto membuatnya semakin bernafsu untuk menikmati tubuh mungil kekasihnya itu. Jari-jari panjangnya yang sedari tadi hanya menekan dan memelintir puting Naruto mulai bergerak ke arah bawah dan mulai masuk ke dalam celana dalam yang dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"_Ahhnn..._" leguh Naruto saat pusat dari seluruh kenikmatannya diremas oleh sesuatu yang dingin. Tubuhnya mulai bereaksi, detak jantung dan nafasnya mulai meningkat melebihi batas normal. Kini libidonya meningkat lagi karena ulah liar tangan Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat wajah penuh nafsunya dan menatap Sasuke yang sedang menunjukkan senyum angkuh. Naruto paling benci saat ini, saat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi lemah dan patuh hanya dengan salah satu jari Sasuke saja, saat dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengerang dan meleguh nikmat.

Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Sasuke yang sedang meremas kejantanannya. Ditatapnya wajah Sasuke yang juga menatapnya. Kali ini kedua tangan Sasuke diletakkan oleh Naruto di atas dadanya, digenggamnya dengan erat seluruh jari-jari Sasuke yang lebih besar dan panjang dari jari-jarinya. Diangkatnya kesepuluh jari Sasuke ke depan wajahnya dan dikecup beberapa kali dengan penuh perasaan.

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan datar, ditariknya Naruto ke dalam pelukan dan dikecupnya pelan puncak kepala Naruto. Berusaha menyalurkan seluruh rasa yang ada di dalam dadanya.

"_Please Sas'ke. Please..._" ucap Naruto parau, berusaha menahan air mata yang ingin tumpah dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Salahkah? Salahkah jika kami berdua bersama?

"_Yes, my love?_" tanya Sasuke sambil terus memeluk tubuh ringkih Naruto. Matanya menatap lurus pada dinding kayu yang ada di depannya.

"_Please... please fuck me senseless and make me yours. I beg you, Sas'ke. Please..._" ucap Naruto lirih, kali ini suaranya pecah menjadi sebuah isakan tangis. Digenggamnya helaian tipis baju Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Naruto dengan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Naruto.

_"Yes. Sure, my love. Sure..."_

.

"Setan kecil, pergi kau!"

"Dasar pelacur! Mati saja kau!"

"Dasar tak tahu malu. Manusia menjijikkan! Manusia homo! Cuih!"

"Pelacur! _Slut! Faggot! Bitch! Whore!_"

.

Sasuke menidurkan tubuh polos Naruto di atas papan triplek yang bagian bawahnya dialasi oleh batu marmer merah. Dirabanya jengkal demi jengkal tubuh Naruto yang dilapisi oleh kulit kecoklatan. Indah. Narutoku memang indah. Narutonya memang indah. Sasuke menatap mata biru Naruto yang juga menatap mata _onyx_nya, kemudian dengan kedua ibu jarinya, Sasuke menghapus air mata beserta jejaknya dari pipi Naruto.

_"Please don't cry. I love you so much, I won't leave you alone. I promise._" bisik Sasuke di telinga Naruto sambil terus meraba tubuh polos Naruto.

Naruto membalas ucapan Sasuke dengan anggukan dan senyuman kecil, "_Love you so much too, Sas'ke. You won't leave me alone, promise me?_"

Sasuke mengangguk sebelum akhirnya membingkai wajah Naruto dengan jari-jarinya dan membawa _blonde_ di bawahnya ke dalam ciuman penuh nafsu, "_I promise I won't._"

Sasuke terus mencium dan melumat bibir Naruto dengan bibirnya, dijilatnya bibir bawah Naruto yang mulai membengkak untuk meminta izin masuk. Naruto mengacuhkan permintaan Sasuke dan memisahkan kedua bibirnya yang tadi terkatup rapat, membiarkan Sasuke menguasai seluruh _item_ yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"_Ngh... nmhh..._" erang Naruto saat lidah Sasuke melilit lidahnya dan mengajaknya bermain-main sebentar. Suara erangan Naruto semakin mengeras saat Sasuke menghisap kuat lidahnya dan menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menyeringai dalam hati saat mendengar Naruto mengeluarkan erangan nikmat seperti barusan. Dilihatnya wajah memerah Naruto menggunakan ujung bola matanya. Hm, _time for master piece. _

Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto untuk mendapati nada kecewa dari bibir Naruto, pemuda raven itu tersenyum kecil, "_Is it time for master piece, my love?_" tanyanya pada Naruto yang masih mengatupkan kedua matanya.

"_Yeah. Please, hurry up! Can't wait it any longer!_" balas Naruto sambil menggerakkan tangan kanannya ke arah kejantanannya yang sudah berdiri tegak semenjak tadi. Dengan perlahan, Naruto menggenggam kejantanannya dan melakukan sedikit pemanasan dengan menaik-turunkan tangannya.

"_Ngh... feels so good Sas'ke... ahn... I need more... just please... nmh..._" ucap Naruto tersendat-sendat di antara leguhannya. Matanya terbuka dan menampakkan bola mata sebiru langit yang sudah ditutupi oleh hawa nafsu yang membuncah.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya yang agak kering sebelum menyentuh tangan kecoklatan Naruto untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa pemuda _blond_ itu tidak perlu melakukan pemanasan sendiri, karena _for sure_, dia yang akan senang hati melakukan seluruh'nya' dari awal sampai akhir. _Didn't he promise him?_

Sasuke mengambil sebuah gulungan tali dari meja yang tak jauh dari tempat dia bercengkrama bersama Naruto, "_Are you ready, my love?_" tanya Sasuke sambil menjilat bawah telinga Naruto.

"_Yes please. I am already hard and horny._"

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai mengikat tangan beserta kaki Naruto dengan tali yang tadi diambilnya, dieratkannya tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Naruto dengan paku karat yang berada di antara batu marmer yang menjadi alas triplek Naruto berbaring. Setelah dirasa kuat untuk menahan jika Naruto berontak, Sasuke memotong tali yang masih bersisa itu dengan giginya.

Sasuke mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang masih menempel di tubuhnya untuk memperlihatkan perut _six pack_, dada bidang dan kejantanannya yang setengah menegang, lalu dia mulai merangkak menaiki tubuh mungil Naruto, disertai dengan tangannya yang juga ikut merangkak untuk meraba kulit halus Naruto. Setelah wajahnya tepat berada di depan dada Naruto, Sasuke mulai menjilati seluruh permukaan dada Naruto dan membuat daerah jilatannya menjadi basah dengan salivanya.

Tubuh Naruto tersentak dan semakin menegang saat dia meraskan ada sesuatu yang basah dan hangat sedang berusaha menghisap puting dadanya. Suaranya semakin bertambah kencang saat sesuatu yang hangat dan basah itu mulai menggigiti puting dadanya yang sudah menegang. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Naruto menundukkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke sedang asik menyusu pada puting dada sebelah kanannya, sementara tangan pucatnya memelintir dan menekan-nekan puting dada sebelah kirinya. _Oh God! It feels so good for sure. Shit!_

Sasuke menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Naruto yang semakin memerah. _Blond_ di bawahnya sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya yang membengkak untuk menahan agar erangannya tidak terlalu keras keluar, dan Sasuke benci itu. _He hates when his angel bites his lip to hold moan escape from his cherry lip! Just how much he hates it!_

"_Oh babe. Please don't bite your lip. Let me hear you moan in pleasure._" ucap Sasuke sambil sedikit mengangkat wajahnya.

Naruto melepaskan bibirnya segera setelah Sasuke memerintahkannya, dan membiarkan erangan keluar dari bibirnya saat Sasuke memulai aksinya lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya dari kedua puting dada Naruto. Ditatapnya hasil kerjanya dengan pandangan puas, kedua puting Naruto yang memerah dan mengeras disertai dengan _kissmark_ yang tertoreh di sekitar dada Naruto. Sasuke mulai menurunkan lagi tubuhnya sedikit, dan terhenti pada perut bertato milik Naruto. _Jesus, he likes this part._

"_Uhn... mmn..._" erang Naruto saat Sasuke mulai menjilat tato spiralnya dengan lidah hangatnya, membuat tato spiral itu basah dengan saliva milik Sasuke.

Sasuke terus menjilati _tattoo_ spiral Naruto sambil sesekali membuat _kissmark_ di daerah perut Naruto, "_Mine. Mine. All mine._" bisik Sasuke pelan, namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Naruto.

"_All of mine is yours, Sas'ke. So, hurry up and fuck me already._" ucap Naruto di tengah-tengah erangannya.

Sasuke menyeringai dan menurunkan dirinya lebih rendah lagi, untuk mendapatkan kejantanan Naruto yang sudah sangat menegang dan memerah di bagian kepalanya. _So fucking beauty_.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh ujung kepala kejantanan Naruto dan menggesek-gesekkannya pelan. Naruto melengkungkan tubuhnya saat sesuatu menyentuh kejantanannya, tubuhnya seakan-akan dialiri oleh listrik ribuan volt saat sesuatu itu mulai menurunkan dirinya dan menggenggam batang kejantanannya dengan erat.

"_Oh shit! Hhhh... mmnnh..._"

Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat reaksi Naruto ketika tangannya menyentuh kejantanannya dengan erat, tepat seperti yang diharapkannya. Lalu dengan gerakan lambat, Sasuke mulai menaik-turunkan tangannya tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun keeratan genggamannya di kejantanan Naruto.

"_Oh... aaaahhh... shit... nnhh..._" erang Naruto terus menerus. Erangan pemuda pirang itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan naik-turun tangannya. Sesuatu yang dari tadi ingin melesak keluar dari kejantanannya mulai muncul dan membuat pandangan Naruto mengabur. _Damn, he is close_. Tapi ketika saat yang ditunggu hampir tiba, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya dan membuat Naruto mengerang kecewa.

"_Do you need a blow job, Naruto?_" tanya Sasuke lembut sambil sesekali mengelus kedua paha Naruto.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya cepat dan agak mengangkat bokongnya naik sedikit.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sejenak. Sebelum melahap hidangan yang ada di hadapannya dengan rakus, Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya dan menjilat bulu pubis halus Naruto sambil sesekali mengecupnya. Kemudian Sasuke mulai menjilat puncak kepala kejantanan Naruto dan memutar-mutar lidahnya di bagian yang memerah itu untuk membuat erangan Naruto semakin keras. Lalu dengan perlahan, Sasuke mulai melahap seluruh kejantanan Naruto dari batang sampai pangkalnya, kemudian mulai menjilat, menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kecil kejantanan Naruto.

"_Aaaahhh... ohng... mmmnnh... ssshhh... aaahh..." _erangan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatan gerakan menghisapnya pada kejantanan Naruto. _God damnit! He want to cum. He want to cum. He want to..._

"_AAGGHH! God!... hhh... hhh..._" teriak Naruto saat akhirnya dia memuntahkan seluruh semennya ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai menelan seluruh cairan semen Naruto masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan agak menghisap kepala kejantanan Naruto agar tidak ada lagi semen yang tersisa, "_Mmmm... you feel like candy, Naruto._" ucap Sasuke dan kembali menggenggam kejantanan Naruto untuk membuat kejantanan Naruto yang tadi lemas menjadi menegang lagi, ditambah dengan sedikit pijatan pada skrotum Naruto yang baru saja memuntahkan muatannya melewati saluran _urethra_. Lalu Sasuke mulai memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat menegang di depan anus Naruto yang belum direnggangkan.

"_Do you need stretching,_ _Naruto?_" tanya Sasuke, kemudian dibalas dengan gelengan dan erangan nikmat saat Sasuke mulai mengangkat kaki Naruto yang masih terikat naik ke atas. Ikatan yang ada di triplek itupun terlepas dan membuat Sasuke semakin leluasa memandangi lubang anus Naruto yang berkerut-kerut.

"_Just fuck me rough!_" teriak Naruto dan mendorong bokongnya ke depan untuk menyentuh kejantanan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum, "_As you wish, my love_." dan segera setelah kalimat itu selesai, Sasuke segera mendorong kejantananya masuk ke dalam anus Naruto dengan paksa.

"_ARRRGGHH! Oh God!_" teriak Naruto saat merasakan dinding rektumnya seperti dibelah menjadi dua bagain, air mata mulai mengaburkan pandangan Naruto dan nafasnya menjadi semakin bertambah berat. _It hurts, but somehow feels good._

Sasuke meleguh pelan saat rektum hangat dan basah Naruto menyelimuti kejantananya erat, Sasuke bisa merasakan kalau kejantanannya semakin bertambah berdenyut-denyut saat Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja.

"_You're so fucking tight, Naruto._" erang Sasuke. Sepertinya pemuda raven itu tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi untuk tidak bergerak.

"_Ugh, Sas'ke._ _Fuck me! F-fuck me p-please!_" erang Naruto.

Segera setelah mendapat izin dari Naruto, Sasuke mulai mengeluarkan kejantanannya dan membiarkan kepalanya saja yang berada di dalam lubang anus Naruto, dan mulai memasukkan kejantanannya dengan kuat, kasar, dan cepat.

_Thrust._

"_Aaagghh... rougher..."_

_Thrust. Thrust._

"_Nmmmhh... nnhhh... m-more... nmmn..."_

_Thrust. Thrust. Thrust._

"_Agh... nnhhh... ssstttnnm... aah... mmmnnnn... aagghh..."_

Sasuke semakin mempercepat sodokannya saat merasakan sesuatu ingin keluar dari kejantanannya, pandangannya mengabur dan detak jantungnya mulai berdetak melebihi normal.

"_Agh, so close Sas'ke. So-so... AAGRRGGGHH!_" teriak Naruto penuh kenikmatan saat dia mengeluarkan semennya untuk yang kedua kali di atas perutnya dan dada Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang sudah ejakulasi, Sasuke menyodokkan kejantanannya beberapa kali lagi kemudian mengeluarkan semennya ke dalam rektum Naruto.

Splurt.

"_Agh... so damn good..._" erang Sasuke dan melepaskan kejantanannya dari dalam rektum Naruto.

.

Plak. Plak. Buagh.

"Manusia yang menderita kelainan orientasi seksual pantas mendapatkan ini!"

"Dasar monster! Kecil-kecil sudah homo, menjijikkan!"

_'Hiks, I am not demon. P-please don't hit me-hiks-. That's hurts. My whole body and my heart hurt. It hurts. Hurts and hurts... hiks'_

"Monster!"

Plak.

_'Hurts...'_

"Menjijikkan!"

Buagh.

_'Hiks, hurts. H-hurts... help...'_

.

Sasuke kembali menatap tubuh polos Naruto yang dipenuhi oleh _kissmark_ darinya, sudah tiba saatnya untuk melakukan _master piece_.

Naruto mengatupkan matanya segera setelah dia merasakan ejakulasi untuk yang kedua kalinya, tubuhnya terasa sangat ringan. Detak jantung yang tadinya berdetak dengan sangat cepat, kini mulai berdetak normal dan hembusan nafas yang tadi memburu kini mulai berhembus dengan stabil.

Sasuke menatap tubuh polos Naruto dengan pandangan sendu. Pemuda berambut raven itu mulai merangkak menaiki tubuh Naruto lagi dan memagut bibir Naruto dalam ciuman singkat.

"_Sasuke? What's wrong?_" tanya Naruto. Dia memandang kekasih yang berada di atas tubuhnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Setelah sekian lama hidup bersama Sasuke, tak pernah dilihatnya ekspresi wajah Sasuke seperti itu walau dalam keadaan genting sekalipun.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. Jari-jari seputih kapasnya menempatkan dirinya pipi memerah Naruto.

"_There's nothing wrong, Naruto._" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan membiarkan kelima jari pucatnya mengelus dada Naruto, tempat di mana jantung -pusat kehidupan- Naruto berada. Sasuke terdiam, matanya menerawang jauh walaupun wajahnya mengarah ke wajah Naruto. Jika memang kita berdua tidak bisa bersatu selamanya, untuk apa perasaan yang bernama 'cinta' itu ada? Untuk apa 'pusat kehidupan' itu berdetak? Untuk apa kami berdua dipertemukan dan menjalin hubungan ini?

Naruto menepuk sisi kanan wajah Sasuke pelan, "_Sasuke?_"

Sasuke tersentak sedikit dan kembali fokus pada sosok indah di hadapannya. Pemuda raven itu tersenyum.

"_Love..._" ucap Sasuke pelan. Bola matanya memandang lurus pada bola mata Naruto.

Naruto balas tersenyum, "_Yes?_"

Sasuke kembali menyentuh sisi kanan wajah Naruto, "_Would you mind if I keep you? Forever?_"

Naruto membuka bibirnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya tiba-tiba menghilang di tenggorokannya dan membuatnya tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata.

Naruto ingin, dia sangat ingin mengucapkan '_Keep me, save me and take me with you! But never leave me! Never leave me, because I'm so in love with you it hurts!_'. Naruto hanya membiarkan kedua bola mata birunya diliputi oleh cairan bening, pemuda pirang itu sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengatakan apapun untuk membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai pemuda yang berada di atas tubuhnya.

Dengan tangan dan bibir yang bergetar, Naruto mengambil jari-jari Sasuke dari pipinya dan mengecupnya dengan kedua belah bibirnya.

_Kiss_.

"_P-please k-keep me, S-sasuke..._"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke menahan mual ketika melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat, wajah kekasihnya kini dipenuhi oleh cairan merah, kental dan berbau amis. Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan lambungnya untuk tidak mengeluarkan makanan apa saja yang berada di dalam sana. Ketika bola mata hitam sekelam malamnya melihat sebuah lubang di bagian perut dan darah yang berceceran di bagian kejantanan serta anus Naruto.

Flashback.

"_P-please k-keep me, S-sasuke..._"

Sasuke terdiam dan meneguk air liurnya, tak bisa lagi disangkalnya bahwa kekasihnya itu memang indah._ He is pretty indeed._

Dengan segala perasaan yang ada, Sasuke meniadakan jarak antara dirinya dan Naruto. Pemuda berambut hitam itu melumat bibir Naruto dengan lembut dan mengajak lidah Naruto untuk berdansa bersama. Sekitar dua menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir memerah Naruto.

Naruto merasakan tubuhnya menghangat ketika menerima ciuman dari Sasuke. Dipandangnya tubuh Sasuke yang mulai berpindah dari tubuh mungilnya, mata birunya mengikuti semua pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Dengan ujung matanya, Naruto melihat kekasihnya mendorong troli yang terdiri atas tiga tingkat mendekat pada dirinya, sebelum akhirnya memposisikan troli berwarna coklat itu di samping kanan tubuhnya. Naruto kembali menatap wajah datar Sasuke, dan pemuda pirang itu merasakan sebuah perasaan lain saat melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Naruto hanya diam ketika melihat tangan pucat Sasuke menggunting lakban hitam, dan dengan segera, Naruto membiarkan segala bentuk pikiran buruk pergi dari otaknya.

Sasuke mendekatkan tubuh telanjangnya pada tubuh telanjang Naruto yang sedang terbaring. Sasuke kembali menatap wajah Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak bisa dibaca sebelum akhirnya membungkan bibir Naruto dengan lakban yang tadi sudah dipersiapkannya sehingga Naruto tidak sempat berkata apa-apa.

Naruto hanya membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat kekasihnya membungkam mulutnya dengan lakban. Naruto menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan protes pada Sasuke, tapi pergerakannya ditahan oleh tangan Sasuke yang sedang melakukan _hand job_ pada kejantanannya. Saat itu Naruto hanya bisa meleguh dalam diam tanpa bisa melakukan protes lagi.

Sasuke terus menaikkan dan menurunkan tangan pucatnya pada kejantanan Naruto sehingga membuat kejantanan Naruto menegang. Sasuke tidak membiarkan matanya menatap wajah Naruto, dia hanya fokus terhadap pekerjaan di hadapannya. Saat itu pandangan mata Sasuke terlihat kelam dan gelap segelap mata _onyx_nya.

Setelah membuat kejantanan Naruto menegang, Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto sehingga menampakkan anus Naruto yang memerah dan semen yang mengalir turun dan jatuh di atas triplek. Sasuke menatap sebentar semen yang mengalir turun dari anus Naruto, sebelum akhirnya mengambilnya sedikit dengan jari telunjuknya dan menjilatnya.

Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sedikit. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mempertahankan tubuh Naruto dalam posisi _lithotomi_ untuk memudahkannya mengakses tubuh Naruto bagian bawah. Sasuke menggerakkan tangan kanannya dan mengambil sesuatu dari troli yang tadi ditempatkannya di samping kanan tubuh Naruto. Sasuke terus melakukan _hand job_ pada kejantanan Naruto dan membuat kejantanan Naruto semakin menegang, sementara tangan kanannya memegang gunting besar dan berkarat. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke bergantian memandangi anus dan gunting yang sedang dipegangnya, terdengar bunyi '_crack_' pelan saat Sasuke mencoba untuk membuka gunting yang sudah sangat berkarat itu. Lalu tanpa peringatan, Sasuke menjejalkan gunting yang sedang terbuka itu untuk masuk ke dalam anus Naruto.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang sangat amat besar mencoba masuk dengan paksa ke dalam anusnya dan melukai dinding rektumnya. Naruto ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tapi suaranya tertahan oleh lakban yang memerangkap mulutnya. Mata Naruto semakin membelalak saat sesuatu yang sangat besar itu mencoba untuk masuk lebih dalam lagi. Naruto membiarkan wajahnya dipenuhi oleh air mata dan ingus yang berleleran. Dengan perlahan, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya dan menatap Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya dengan pandangan horor, mata Naruto kembali melebar saat dilihatnya tangan pucat Sasuke memasuk dan mengeluarkan gunting yang sangat besar dari dalam rektumnya.

Sasuke terus mencoba memasukkan gunting berkarat itu ke dalam rektum Naruto tanpa memperdulikan kesakitan Naruto. Gunting yang tadinya hanya berkarat, kini dipenuhi oleh darah yang banyak dan berbau amis. Sasuke tak mempedulikan darah yang kini sudah mengotori tangan pucatnya, dia masih terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan gunting itu sambil melakukan _hand job_ pada kejantanan Naruto. Sekitar tiga menit kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan gunting itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Kini anus Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi ditebak bagaimana bentuknya karena sudah robek dan dipenuhi oleh darah segar, aliran darah merah terus mengalir dari dalam rektum Naruto dan keluar melalui anusnya yang sudah robek dan akhirnya menitik pada triplek di bawah tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya, dengan begini, tidak akan ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan hubungan anal dengan Naruto selain dirinya.

Sasuke menghentikan _hand job_nya dan kembali tersenyum, dapat dilihatnya kepala kejantanan Naruto yang sudah sangat memerah dan membesar, itu tandanya bahwa Naruto sudah hampir dekat. Sasuke kembali mengambil sesuatu dari troli, kali ini pemuda berambut raven itu mengambil korek api dan lilin.

Sasuke menatap kejantanan Naruto dengan wajah lapar. Lilin merah menyala yang berada di tangan kanannya di arahkan pada kepala kejantanan Naruto yang memerah, dan menggoda _gland_ yang memerah itu dengan panas yang dihasilkan dari api lilin yang sedang menyala. Sekali-kali, Sasuke menjatuhkan lelehan lilin merah itu di samping saluran _urethra _milik kejantanan Naruto dan membiarkan lelehan itu mengering kemudian dikikis dengan kuku jari-jari pucat milik Sasuke, sehingga membuat _gland penis_ yang sudah memerah itu menjadi sangat memerah.

Naruto mengatupkan kedua kelopak matanya rapat-rapat saat rasa panas, perih dan sakit bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Tidak cukup rasanya air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh kelenjar _lacrimalis _milik mata biru lautan Naruto. Rasa sakit yang dideritanya seakan-akan menjalar di setiap sel-sel dalam tubuhnya, begitu menyatu dan menyeluruh.

Sementara Sasuke tetap melakukan pekerjaannya, yaitu menjatuhkan lelehan lilin panas di atas _gland_ penis milik Naruto, membiarkan lelehan itu mengering kemudian mengikisnya. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya ketika melihat _gland_ penis Naruto sudah sangat memerah dan hampir terlihat berwarna keunguan. Dengan tangan kanannya, Sasuke mengambil selang transparan dengan diameter yang sangat kecil. Sasuke menatap selang itu dengan seksama dan tersenyum mengerikan.

Naruto masih merasakan sakit, dan perih di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata. Rasa sakit dan nikmat yang datang bersamaan pada kejatanannya membuatnya tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi.

Sasuke memegang kejantanan Naruto dengan kasar dan memasukkan selang transparan -yang tadi diambilnya dari troli- dengan paksa, tanpa memperdulikan bahwa saluran _urethra_ Naruto lebih kecil dari selang tersebut.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat sesuatu yang besar mencoba memasukkan dirinya ke dalam saluran _urethra_nya. Lagi-lagi rasa sakit, panas dan perih menghampiri tubuh mungilnya terutama pada daerah kejantanan dan anusnya. _Oh God! What did Sasuke do? My body ached like hell._

Sasuke terus menatap selang transparan yang tadi dimasukkan ke dalam lubang _urethra_ Naruto. Lalu dengan kasar, Sasuke menarik selang tersebut dan memasukkannya lagi dengan paksa tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Naruto sudah mengangkat tubuhnya karena kesakitan dan air mata yang terus mengalir seakan-akan menyuruh Sasuke untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Tapi Sasuke tak mempedulikan reaksi dari Naruto dan terus melakukan pekerjaannya.

Sasuke terus memasukkan dan mengeluarkan selang tersebut dari saluran _urethra_ Naruto dan membiarkan saluran tersebut terluka sehingga selang tersebut sekarang berlumuran dengan darah yang sangat kental dan merah. Setelah Sasuke merasa bahwa darah yang yang berada di selang transparan tersebut cukup banyak, Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya dan membiarkan selang transparan tersebut tetap berada di dalam saluran _urethra_ Naruto.

Naruto tidak bisa lagi berteriak maupun berusaha bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari tindakan gila Sasuke, karena tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa sangat sakit dan tidak bisa digerakkan. Rasa nikmat yang tadi menghampiri tubuhnya kini sama sekali tidak terasa lagi, yang ada hanyalah rasa sakit yang tidak tertahankan.

Sasuke menatap kejantanan serta anus Naruto dengan pandangan puas. Hal inilah yang sejak dari dulu dinanti-nati olehnya. Memiliki tubuh Naruto seutuhnya, tanpa membaginya dengan siapapun. Cukup hanya untuk dirinya saja. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sekarang saatnya untuk benar-benar memiliki Naruto seutuhnya.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah pisau yang cukup tajam dari troli beserta dengan baskom kecil yang sudah dilapisi dengan kantong kresek. Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekati wajah Naruto dan mengelus bekas luka yang berada di kedua pipi Naruto. Dengan tatapan kosong, Sasuke terus mengelus kedua pipi Naruto yang basah oleh air mata.

"_I'm so sorry for my selfishness Naruto. But I'm doing this because I want to be with you forever. Please understand my condition, baby. I'm so in love with you_." Sasuke menatap ke dalam mata biru Naruto yang berkaca-kaca, "_I'm so in love with you it hurts_." kemudian Sasuke membawa Naruto ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang panjang.

Naruto mendengarkan kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. _I'm so in love with you too, Sasuke!_ Dia ingin sekali mengatakan hal tersebut, tapi lakban yang menempel di kedua bibirnya mencegahnya untuk mengatakan hal demikian.

"_Hmm… nggghh… hnnmm…" _ucap Naruto tidak jelas dibalik lakban yang menutupi bibirnya.

Sasuke menoleh kearah bibir Naruto dan menyadari bahwa Naruto sedang mengatakan sesuatu. Mata Sasuke kembali menjadi dingin dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan marah, "_I want you to shut your mouth up. And let me do what I want to do!_" ucapnya kasar.

Lalu dengan pisau yang tadi diambilnya dari troli, pemuda berambut raven itu mengarahkan pisau tersebut ke daerah jantung Naruto. Sasuke melakukan gerakan memutar di atas kulit Naruto sehingga membuat kulit tersebut mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto memejamkan matanya, saat lagi-lagi rasa sakit yang amat sangat menghampiri tubuhnya. _Sasuke, please stop this. I beg you._

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya dan tanpa peringatan menusukkan pisau tadi ke jantung Naruto hingga darah merah muncat ke wajah dan dadanya yang telanjang.

Naruto membelalakkan matanya saat sesuatu yang tajam dan cepat menusuk tubuhnya tepat di bagian jantung. Air matanya berhenti mengalir dan tiba-tiba dia merasa amat sulit bernafas dan jantungnya mulai berdetak dengan sangat perlahan-lahan. _Am I dying?_

Sasuke terus menusukkan pisaunya jauh lebih dalam ke dalam tubuh Naruto sampai pemuda raven itu merasa bahwa jantung Naruto telah terkena tusukannya. Setelah merasa tusukannya sudah mengenai jantung Naruto, lalu dengan gerakan perlahan Sasuke membuat sebuah lubang dengan pisau tersebut hingga menampakkan daging serta tulang rusuk Naruto yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah.

Sasuke membuang pisau yang sudah berlumuran dengan darah tersebut, dan mengarahkan tangan pucatnya pada daerah dada Naruto yang baru saja dilukainya. Dengan perlahan-lahan tangan pucat itu memasuki lubang yang telah dibuatnya tadi dan mencari-cari benda yang masih berdenyut pelan didalam tubuh Naruto. Sasuke menyentuh benda yang berdenyut tersebut dan merasakan pinggiran-pinggirannya, yang ternyata masih berdenyut juga –walapun denyutannya sangat lambat-.

Sasuke tersenyum, dan menarik benda berdenyut tersebut dengan paksa dari dalam tubuh Naruto. Darah segar semakin muncrat ke wajahnya dan tubuhnya. Ditatapnya benda merah sebesar kepalan tangannya dengan pandangan kagum.

_I got your heart Naruto. It'll be mine forever._

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

END

A/N : Cerita ini memang nggak nyambung, saya sadar kok. Jadi jangan maki saya, saya udah ngantuk *gak nyambung*… Entah kenapa saya merasa kalau kemampuan menulis saya jadi kayak anak SD *sigh* Mungkin karena kebanyakan tidur kali ya?

.

Fic ini ku dedikasikan untuk _UKE_ku tercinta dengan nama samaran _beebi_, yang selalu request fic lemon, haha. Makasih ya sayang udah mau baca ficku selama ini. _I love you so much_! Semoga kita makin mesra aja ya di kampus, hehe ;)

Dan semoga angkatan 7 bisa lulus semua di UAS dan Ujian praktek semester 3. Amiiiinnnn…

.

Yosh, please review… Flame juga boleh ;)

.

ME = TEAM NARUTO UKE FOREVER!


End file.
